James and LilyA Story of the Ages
by KISSBLAHHOCKEY
Summary: This is the story of love between Lily and James, although in the beginning Lily doesn't even know it exists! A great romance and life leason type story.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of this except Crystal and Marly, if I did, I wouldn't be here, I'd be swimming in a pool of cash!

16 year old Lily Evans quickly brushed her red hair neat before rushing down the stairs to the main floor of her home. Her mother Kristine Evans is waiting impatiently for her daughter so they can leave for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily was especially excited because this is her fifth year (sorry if I got the years and ages mixed up! By the way, only 7 years of Hogwarts in this story, I think that's how many there are! Back to the story!) and she is Prefect. This is good for her rep. because next year she hopes to be Head Girl. "Lily Evans would you get a move on? We are going to be late!" Kristine yelled from the kitchen. "Yes mom! I'm ready, just one sec!" Lily answered while despretly running into the living room and grabbing Luna, her black owl. Finally they were both seated in the seats of Kristine's beat up cheverlot (sp?) and were on their way to the train station.

Once there, Lily jumped out of the car, and quickly kissed her mother on the cheek while running full speed towards platform 9 and 10, ignoring the annoyed looks from many muggles on the way. She runs through the barrier only to crash right into her best friends Crystal and Marly. "LILY!" Crystal Sameson screamed while getting off of Marly Andrews who looked rather squished. Lily giggled at the mess she made. "Hey girls!" she screeched while being wrapped in a giant hug by both. "Hey Evans, looking good." a deep voice said from behind Lily. She whiped around to come face to face with the Marauders. "Hello boys, planing on staying out of trouble this year?" she asked in amusment already knowing the answer. "Well Lilykins, if it makes you happy...I mean you are one of the purtiest girls I ever did see!" Sirius said laughing. Lily just blushed. She was actually one of the most beautiful girls there at Hogwarts mainly because of her sparkling green eyes, and fiery red hair that matched her personality. "Sirius,"she purred "You'd never have a chance with any three of us, BECAUSE we're the purtiest girls you ever did see." Crystal has long black hair with piercing blue eyes, while Marly on the other hand has shoulder length blonde hair and soft brown eyes. Sirius smirked that marauder type smirk and laughed. Lily suddenly noticed Sirius staring straight at Crystal who was returning the odd look. Lily just shook her head and grabbed her friends hands walking towards the whistling train. Unknown to her that a pair of hazel eyes watched her leave.

Once the girls found an empty compartment they settled down and Crystal and Marly started up a game of exploding snap while Lily read her favourite muggle book, Sleeping Beauty. Suddenly the compartment door swung open to reveal a very handsome boy with messy black hair and somewhat familiar hazel eyes. James Potter. He walked in and smiled crookidly at Lily before taking a seat next to her. Lily just sort of smiled back as she watched the rest of the Marauders just invite themselves in. Lily laughed as Sirius got really involved in Crystal's and Marly's game. She suddenly felt someones eyes piercing her back. She whipped around to stare into endless hazel eyes. She looked into them not realizing she was staring and quickly looked away, knowing her and James didn't get along well, ever since James decided not to leave her the hell alone and asking her out every two seconds. "So Lily, how was your summer?" Remus asked trying to break the uncomfortable silence suffocating the compartment. "Fine Remus, and yours?" Remus smiled while replying "A little tiring but enjoyable none the less." Lily smiled and again looked away as everyone else began conversations. James tried many time to start talking to Lily, with little victory. "So Lily, what did you do this summer?" he asked politly. Lily shook her self out of a daydream to answer sutly "Nothing Potter, hung around my house." James franticly tried to keep the conversation alive, but no luck, Lily would not have it. She just closed her eyes and pretended to sleep for the remainder of the journey. The rest of the Marauders gave James a sympathetic look, and went back to whatever it was they were doing.

2 hours later the train pulled up to Hogwarts. The Marauders had already left to do some pranks, much to James' dismay, so Crystal and Marly were left to wake up the sleeping Lily. Lily grumbled and refused to wake out of her slumber. "LILY! THE COMMON ROOM IS ON FIRE!" Marly suddenly shouted in Lily's ear. Lily bolted upright, green eyes flashing in panic. "PREFECT HERE, COMING THROUGH, WHERE'S THE FIRE?" Lily shouted eyes darting around the compartment, best friends laughing. Lily humphed in disaproval and went to get her luggage. Marly and Crystal rolling on the floor laughing.

The feast was fantastic, Lily, to her pleasure, didn't see Potter at all during the entire ceremony. Little did she know the hazel eyes didn't leave her for one second. "James! James, would you stop oogling Lily? She won't have you mate, get over it!" Sirius chuckled slapping James playfully on the shoulder. James just laughed and went back to his main hobby. Staring at Lily Evans."I'll get her Padfoot, just wait...Lily wants me, she just doesn't know it yet." He answered simply, praying deep down this was true. "Allright James, Sirius I'm sure Lily will come around" Remus agreed smiling at James. Peter just sitting there, confused as usual. After the ceremony, the Marauders were just starting to head out of the Great Hall as James glanced one last time at the red-head he wished to call his and said more to himself this time "I will have her..." With that James left the hall, unknown to him a blackhaired girl had heard everything he had said, a certain Crystal Sameson...


End file.
